Captain America: The First Avenger/Gallery
The following images are from or related to the film Captain America: The First Avenger. Screenshots Valkyrie frozen.jpg Valkyrie frozen2.jpg Tønsberg WW2.png Jan.png Schmidt car.jpg Hlogo.jpg p1186867778.jpg|Obergruppenführer Johann Schmidt in Norway General Schmidt 3.png General Schmidt.png 213 (12).jpg|Schmidt holds the fake Tesseract Skull fake cube.JPG Skull Cube.jpg Hydra lieutenant.PNG HYDRA SS soldier.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-10h16m26s110.png red-skull2.jpg Untitled15.png Schmidt Tesseract.png|Schmidt finds the real Tesseract Tower Keeper.jpg Tower keeper.jpg Schmidt tess.jpg Schmidt hat.jpg CaptainAmerica_429.jpg General Schmidt 2.jpg Ux59N profile.png Schmidt SS officer.PNG Steve-Rogers-Exam.jpg Steve cinema.jpg Alley-Beating.jpg Bonnie.jpg Jennacap.png Bucky Steve girls.jpg Bucky girls.png Stark expo.jpg Tourch-Captain America 2011.jpg Steve bucky new high res17.jpeg Untitled20.png Doctor Erskine.jpg Untitled18.png Doctor Zola face.jpg Schmidt mythology 2.png Tesseract Books.png Thor Book.png Schmidt Tesseract 2.png IFpWFHR.png CAPTAIN AMERICA THE FIRST AVENGER 9.png Schmidt blue light.jpg Schmidt watches the Tesseract.png Zola experimenting.jpg CaptainAmerica_1050.jpg Old.png 32752446.jpg 213 (7).jpg Y0uFoW9E.png Hodge.png Peggy90.jpg Screenshot2ltb.jpg 1899560-the chris evans blog 090711 028.jpg Phillips Carter.jpg Untitled17.png Peggy15.jpg Steve-in-Barbed-Wire.jpg SchmidtSkull.png red-skull5.jpg|The Red Skull poses for the painting. Zola base.jpg Zola base 2.jpg Dr Zola small.jpg 4557.jpg 17Cap.jpg Abraham Erskine.jpg JohannSchmidtNazi.png SchmidtSerum.png Steve-and-Peggy-in-Cab.jpg Steve Peggy car.png Vlcsnap2011101523h04m08.png Kruger-CATFA.jpg Small Cap and Peggy.jpg Vita_Ray_Projector.png Transformation Cap.jpg SmallCaptain America.jpg Vita_Radiation.png Experiment-Succeeds.jpg SuperSoilder.jpg Cap and Peggy.jpg Abraham25.jpg Abraham Erskine 01.jpg Kruger shoots.jpg Peggy Phillips.jpg Captainamerica-1.jpg Untitled16.png Fred Clemson.jpg CATFAPPKPeggy.jpg Cart2.jpg Hayley-Atwell-in-Captain-America-The-First-Avenger.jpg the-first-avenger02.jpg Capta-2112.jpg Steve runs.JPG Capta-2200.jpg Capta-2260.jpg WhoTheHellAreYou.jpg Steve Kruger.jpg Kruger6.jpg Kruger.jpg Kruger dies.jpg|Kruger's death Captain America Still.jpg Steve NY.JPG SchmidtSSvisit.png Schmidt SS.png|Schneider, Schmidt, and Roeder. Schneider.jpg Roeder.jpg Hutter.jpg Hutter death.JPG Johann Schmidt.jpg 2011 captain america 003.jpg In Hitler's shadow.jpg Doctor Arnim Zola.jpg Stage-Show.jpg USO Preformer.jpg Cap large.png Autograph Seeker.jpg Star Spangled Singer.jpg Steve Peggy.jpg S1HEz.png Chris evans blog.jpg Captain-America-Image-6.jpg Arnim Zola's Plans.jpg FB-FX-0107.jpg Captain America and Bucky.jpg BB-CA.jpg Untitled12.png Untitled13.png FB-FX-0165.jpg Meet red skull.png Untitled11.png Skull face.png|Johann Schmidt reveals his true face Red6Np45.png Red Skull face.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7367.jpg Cap explosion.JPG original shield.jpg POW-March.jpg 213 (13).jpg Barnes with CA.jpg Cap and Peggy 1.jpg Cap salutes.JPG Bucky nurse.jpg Captain Rogers.JPG Captain america new high res06.jpeg Captain-america-marvel09.jpg Peggy in a Red Dress.jpg Private Lorraine.jpg 7Cap.jpg Phillips Carter Rogers.jpg Howard Stark and Steve Rogers.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-08h13m32s58.png Untitled1.png Peggy aims.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-08h14m35s36.png Cap with shield.jpg 1906253-211nr.jpg Cap M1911 pistol.jpg Cap comandos.JPG Gabriel Jones.jpg Captain-America-New-Costume.jpg Cap and Howling Commandos.jpg Red skull coupe.jpg Cap explosion shield.JPG Skull Zola.JPG Zola Skull.png Peggy5.jpg Barnes planning.jpg Gabe Morita.jpg Captainamerica-3.jpg Bucky on set.jpg Bucky_-_Cap.png Aa.png NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.PNG Gabe train.png Phillips large.png Zola captured.jpg CapAwkward.jpg Briefing.jpg HYDRA Motorcycles.jpg HYDRA Motorcycles 2.jpg Steve-HYDRA.jpg Capt Am 2.jpg Flamethrowers.jpg Cap-and-Red-Skull-Movie.jpg Cap faces Schmidt.JPG Cap 22.jpg SkullLuger.jpg|Schmidt prepares to vaporize Captain America Prikaz zaslona.png CATFALuger.jpg CATFASten-2.jpg US Army attack.jpg Cap swings.jpg Captain America's Shield.png Valkyrie.jpg Peggy Cap kiss.jpg CapNotKissing.jpg Untitled9.png captain-america-the-first-avenger-hi-res-02.jpg Boston.jpeg Chicago.jpg Flying Bomb Fight.jpg Skull flies.png Red skull aims.png Red skull laser.png Red Skull lugger.png Schmidt fires.png Red Skull holds the Cosmic Cube.jpg Skull Tesseract.png Skull holds the Tess.png SKULL TESSERACT 2.png Redim091.jpg Red.png|Schmidt's last moments Tesseract-Red Skull.png Peggy speaks to Steve.jpg Cap Valkyrie.jpg Captainamericailprimove.jpg Captainamerica14634.png Peggy before Steve Crashes.png Cube ocean.png Cap avakes.jpg Capta-6087.jpg Steve awakes.jpg Times Square.png CATFA-Nick Fury.JPG captainamerica_endscenecutoff_hd.jpg Nick_Fury_CATFA.jpg Cap Fury.jpg First Avenger End Credits.png 91940-28523.jpg 91906-28523.jpg 68277-28523.jpg 91934-28523.jpg 91933-28523.jpg 91932-28523.jpg 91931-28523.jpg 91929-28523.jpg 91927-28523.jpg 91905-28523.jpg 91904-28523.jpg 91903-28523.jpg 91926-28523.jpg 91902-28523.jpg 19550-28523.jpg 11671-28523.jpg 91026-28523.jpg 91025-28523.jpg 45227-28523.jpg 91023-28523.jpg 27785-28523.jpg 91020-28523.jpg 8186-28523.jpg 75226-28523.jpg Promotional Images Captain_america_first_avenger_shield_poster1.jpg CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerPoster.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Promotional Poster CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerPoster2.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Promotional Poster 2 CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerPoster3.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Promotion Poster 3 CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerComicConPoster.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Exclusive Comic Con Poster captainamericaofficiallogo.jpg|Official Logo Captain-america-retro-poster.jpg captain_america_tfapromo1.jpg Captain_America_promo_art.jpg CaptainAmerica-TFA.jpg CaptainAmerica6-TFA.jpg CATFA-artwork.jpg Captain-America-TFA.jpg|Captain America Character Poster CapAmerica-TFA.jpg PeggyCarter-Poster.jpg|Peggy Carter Character Poster CA-TFA_PeggyCarter.jpg Red_Skull_poster.jpg|Red Skull Character Poster RedSkull-TFA.jpg Captain-america-TFAmovie-poster.jpg CA TFA Promotional 1.jpg CA TFA Promotional 2.jpg CA TFA Promotional 3.jpg|Captain America Bucky-CATFApromo.jpg|Bucky CA TFA Peggy Carter Promotional.jpg|Peggy Carter CA TFA Howard Stark Promotional.jpg|Howard Stark CA TFA Abraham Erskine Promotional.jpg|Abraham Erskine CA TFA Chester Phillips Promotional.jpg|Chester Phillips CA TFA Howling Commandos Promotional.jpg|Howling Commandos CA TFA Red Skull Promotional.jpg|Red Skull CA TFA Arnim Zola Promotional.jpg|Arnim Zola CA TFA HYDRA Promotional.jpg|HYDRA Dogun-Captain America movie.png Production HYDRA Sub Production 2.jpg Aaa.png Concept Art 876155813 img16 122 384lo.jpg 876146747 img11 122 436lo.jpg 687614256 img08 122 355lo.jpg 687613656 img04 122 203lo.jpg HYDRA Sub Production 1.jpg HYDRA Motorcycle Concept.jpg HYDRAexo.png Skull portrait.PNG Red Skull art.png Red Skull art 2.png Tank 01.jpg Tank 02.jpg Tank 03.jpg Hydra Tank.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Captain America: The First Avenger